In a real-time video conferencing, such as a telepresence video setup, a video encoder may tune encoding towards specific types of content. For example, the input may be either a live camera input or synthetic static data coming from a computer, such as a power point presentation. For the transmission of many video scenarios, there is a bit rate constraint. By tuning to the type of content, the video encoder chooses where to use the available bandwidth. By using a high resolution for synthetic data, a low number of frames per second is provided. A low number of frames per second is not desired for the live camera input. A low spatial resolution may allow a higher number of video frames per second, which might not be the best solution for static content. If the input is a presentation from a computer, high frame rate is most likely not so important, but high resolution is desired for a sharp, clear image. The decoder decodes and processes the video stream regardless of the type of content.